Remembrance
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: Tribute to Sept. 11. House and his team visit ground zero and remember where they were and their reactions to that fateful day. Some suggested pairings including Huddy and Chase and Cameron


**_Full Summary: It's a tribute to 9/11. House and his team (including Cuddy and Wilson) visit the site of Ground Zero where the proud Twin Towers once stood. They remember the events that transpired that day and what they were doing at that time and their reaction to the situation as a whole. It may be a bit of a sad story as we go on. Cameron's story is rather more emotional than purely sad, but there will be some very sad moments, espicially for Cuddy and House. _**

**_Dedication: This story is dedicated to the lives lost and all of the heroes of that fateful day, September 11, 2001. You will all be greatly missed and as for the heroes of that day, your efforts were and always will be greatly appreciated. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own House or anything else like that. _**

_---- Cameron's Story ---- _

They couldn't quite figure why they were there. Something just compelled them to come, like a feeling, a notion, or something of that nature. It was a breezy day that was overcast and threatened to pour rain earlier, but it had cleared up to a clear blue sky with a few stray clouds that lingered in the air. Today was September 11, 2006 and House and his team, that included Cuddy and Wilson, stood in the heart of Ground Zero: the site of the devistating attack on the Twin Towers.

Something just told them to come here today. There was no rhyme or reason to come at all. But they would think and remember of this terrible day. Even House agreed to come without a fuss, but maybe the reason he wanted to come was to get out of Clinic duty. Either way, it was just a big group of "friends" that were visiting a site of a tragedy. Everyone stood there silently and just looked around the area that the towers once stood. There was an eerie, sad feeling that seemed to constantly hang in the air there. Emotions so powerful that it felt as if it had only happened yesterday. The memories of that day was still fresh in everyone's mind, even if it was five years ago.

All around them, people fell to the ground in tears. Some silently cried, while others waled at the site of the place where their loved ones were last seen, and some just bowed their heads in respect for the fallen. A mother, who was an earshot away from the group, could be heard explaining to her children what happened to their father and why he wasn't around anymore. House and his team stood there in silence. They'd never been there before and the pure emotion of this one place was overwhelming. Cameron stepped forward and broke the silence that enfolded them. She felt as if someone should share a story to commemorate this moment and her bosses and peers stared at her as she began to speak of that fateful day.

"I was still in med school at this time, five years ago. On this exact date, September, 11, 2001, I remember that day clearly. I woke up to a beautiful, bright, and sunny day. I remember looking outside and taking in the most beautiful day I had seen in a while. At first, I just felt it, I thought that it was going to be a wonderful day. I didn't have to go to school that day, so my schedule was taken up with voulinteering at a local area clinic. I got there and walked into the building at around 8:30, I guess, that day. My shift didn't start until nine, so I decided that i'd sit in the break roo, read and enjoy my coffee.

I was reading and taking small sips of my coffee. I even remember the flavor that I was drinking, it was mocha with two shots of espresso. It was at exactly 8:50 that a friend of mine who also was working the clinic, Selina, just frantically ran into the break room yelling, 'Oh my god! Oh my god!' She was fumbling around looking for the remote for the tv. I had to pry the information from her and just as she put the news on she yelled, 'A plane has hit one of the Twin Towers!'.

I'll admit that I was stunned. I didn't know what to say or do. Doctors and nurses piled in just to see what was going on and a while later as we watched it happened. The whole time, Selina was complaining, ranting, and raving about stupid rich people and their stupid Cessna planes and not being able to drive and then... the second plane hit. And just at that very moment we knew that it wasn't an accident. Even Selina, who was never quiet, was dead silent. I just felt horrified when I saw that. I thought that this had to be a nightmare and that I'd wake up soon, but it didn't turn out that way. It was real.

No one could move from where we stood. We just watched as people jumped out of the buildings and their bodies came crashimg down on the ground below. We watched the towers crumble and the horrific crash of flight 93 and the Pentagon attack. I was immobalized. It's almost like time itself had just stopped. So many were dead...so many lost. How could I ever forget that day? We are standing on a scar that will never heal, stories that will never fade, and a day that will live in our minds forever."

As Cameron continued to allow the visions of that day to run through her mind, she felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Her rather cheap mascara was coming off as she let the tears gently slide down her face. Chase came to her side and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. She clung onto his shirt and dampened it with her tears, but Chase didn't mind. That day was an emotional day that will leave everyone hurt forever and he couldn't blame Cameron for being upset. Chase and Cameron stood there for a while in a long embrace.

_**Yeah, it's true. I really do love pairing Chase and Cameron. I think they make such a great couple. Anyhow, up next for their story is Chase, as he recounts the memories of that day. I know...no medical mysteries for this story to solve, but I thought it was just a good idea for a tribute to 9/11. I'll be switching between updates for my story "Rent, M.D." and this one, so you won't see another update until I get the next chapter up for "Rent, M.D.". Thanks so much for reading and please Review!**_


End file.
